Attraction charnelle
by yashiro-san
Summary: TRADUCTION, Il y a deux sortes d'amis : le genre qui garde le secret sur la personne que vous aimez et le genre qui le dit à la personne que vous aimez en utilisant des expressions comme pièges de la luxure et attraction charnelle pour vous faire admettre que vous êtes Kaito KID. Malheureusement pour Kaito, Hakuba est de ceux là./ ShinKai, oneshot, complet/


Titre original : Carnal attraction

Auteur : Luna Darkside

Traductrice : yashiro-san

Genre : Romance/humour

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Détective Conan et Magic Kaito ainsi que leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Gosho Aoyama. L'histoire appartient à Luna Darkside.

Note de la traductrice:

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui suivent et commentent régulièrement toutes mes traductions de ce genre, ça me fait très plaisir ! Merci à tous ! J'ai bientôt épuisé mon stock de One Shot courts qui m'ont plus chez Luna, aussi, bientôt, ils deviendront beaucoup plus long, ce qui risque de me prendre plus de temps. Il faudra donc se montrer un petit peu plus patients. :) Sur ce , bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Même si Kuroba Kaito avait du mal à l'admettre, Hakuba Saguru était en fait un détective assez compétent. Après tout, il avait correctement déduit que Kaito était KID après l'avoir connu seulement quelques jours et il avait résolu un grand nombre d'affaires.

Par conséquent, Kaito n'aurait probablement pas dû être surpris quand Hakuba s'approcha de lui avant le début du cours, souriant de la façon la plus irritable possible, et déclara calmement :''Je sais que tu as le béguin pour Kudo-kun.''

Le cerveau de Kaito se figea alors qu'il fixait Hakuba. ''Quoi ?''

''Je sais que tu as le béguin pour Kudo-kun,'' répéta lentement Hakuba, son sourire augmentant de trois mètres en voyant l'expression sur le visage de Kaito, qui passa rapidement du choc au déni avant passer à l'irritation.

''C'est faux'', rejeta férocement Kaito en rlançant un regard noir à Hakuba, son cœur battait à tout rompre alors qu'il sentait quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'horreur bouillonner dans son estomac. Bon sang, était-il vraiment aussi évident ?

Il ne put alors pas s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers le « Kudo-kun » en question, qui avait été transféré à Ekoda au début du trimestre en raison de complications liées à son retour. Remarquant son regard, Shinichi lui fit un signe de main en s'asseyant, signe qu'il lui rendit avec un sourire.

Alors oui, Kaito était effectivement devenu ami avec Shinichi depuis son arrivée, et Kaito avait personnellement parlé à Shinichi de son secret concernant KID, mais…

…D'accord, oui, Kaito avait, _en quelque sorte_, « le béguin » pour Shinichi, pour le dire en les termes d'Hakuba, mais ce n'était pas le but.

''Ne pense pas que je n'ai pas remarqué'', reprit Hakuba avec béatitude, redirigeant l'attention de Kaito sur lui. ''Tu le surveilles tout le temps, tu sais. Je vois comment tu le regardes quand il ne te voit pas. La façon dont tu soupires en le voyant et t'évanoui quand il te rends ton regard.''

'' …Pourquoi es-tu si déterminé à dire ça comme si j'étais une gamine de douze ans ?'' Grogna Kaito, son regard se durcissant alors qu'il se battait intérieurement pour ne pas rougir. Parce que vraiment ? _Lui, soupirer_ ? S'évanouir ? Kuroba Kaito _ne s'évanouit pas_.

Fichu Hakuba et sa stupide façon féminine de dire les choses.

Hakuba, lui, se contenta d'un rire sans joie.'' Oh, vraiment ? Je suis désolé, KID.''

''Et _je ne_ _suis pas KID_,'' gémit Kaito en laissant tomber sa tête sur son bureau. Cependant, il appuya simplement une joue contre le bois afin de pouvoir continuer à regarder Hakuba avec colère.

''Ha oui ?'' Rayonna maintenant Hakuba. ''Tu sais, je ne dirais peut-être à personne que tu es amoureux de Kudo-kun si tu admets être KID.''

Bouche bée, Kaito resta figé un instant avant de se mettre sur ses pieds avec un mouvement étonnamment fluide, faisant tomber sa chaise en arrière. ''Et…'' Dit-il avant de s'interrompre en réalisant qu'il avait attiré l'attention de tout le monde, y compris celle de Shinichi, et baissa précipitamment la voix.

''Et tu essayes de me faire chanter !'' Se déchaina-t-il le plus silencieusement possible en fronçant les sourcils. ''Écoute, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais je ne suis pas amoureux de Shinichi, bon sang !''

Avec une exclamation faussement surprise, Hakuba se saisit dramatiquement la poitrine. ''Tes sentiments pour Kudo-kun ne sont donc pas liés au véritable amour mais qu'à une simple attraction charnelle ? Comment est-ce possible ? Et moi qui pensais que tu étais une jeune fille pure et honorable !''

Même Kaito, maitre du Poker Face et peut-être le meilleur acteur du monde, ne put s'empêcher de virer au rouge. Parce que d'un, Hakuba avait-il vraiment parlé d' »attraction charnelle » à haute voix ? Et de deux, avait-il simplement _qualifié_ _Kaito de pure et honorable jeune fille_ ?

Kaito inspira profondément. _Compte jusqu'à dix. Compte jusqu'à dix avant de faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait te faire expulser_. ''As-tu tout simplement…''

''Hakuba ? De quoi tu parles ? Qui est cette 'pure et honorable jeune fille' ?''

Hakuba et Kaito sursautèrent à la voix de Shinichi, bien que Kaito laisse également échapper un ''eep'' de surprise.

Le détective avançait vers eux, l'air modérément inquiet et extrêmement attrayant. Kaito se demandait toujours en secret pourquoi leur gakuran* paraissait lui aller si bien et pas sur les autres.

Shinichi s'arrêta une fois qu'il se trouva soigneusement entre Hakuba et Kaito. Au silence qui suivit son arrivée, il répéta :'' Hakuba ? 'Pure et honorable jeune fille' ?''

C'est à ce moment là que l'estomac de Kaito s'affaissa en voyant l'expression d'Hakuba se transformer en un sourire résolument pervers.

''Oh, la jeune fille ? C'est Kuroba-kun, bien sur !'' Chantonna-t-il presque, ravi de voir Kaito préparer mentalement une _mission d'évasion _de façon frénétique, le tout avec un visage disant clairement : _abandon de la mission, mayday, mayday ! _''N'est-i pas une adorable et _séduisante_ jeune fille ?''

Shinichi les regarda étrangement. Puis cligna des yeux très, très lentement.

''Attends, euh… Kaito n'est pas un garçon ?'' Demanda-t-il avec hésitation, précédé du début d'un froncement de sourcil. Kaito remercia alors sa bonne étoile que Shinichi soit aussi peu compréhensif quand il s'agissait de ce genre de choses.

''Hakuba est juste stupide'', dit-il à Shinichi, pépiant presque alors qu'il contournait sa table pour se positionner avec précaution avant de donner un coup de coude dans le ventre d'Hakuba. Le blond faillit tomber, serrant son abdomen, faisant joyeusement rire Kaito.

''Ok'', acquiesça Shinichi, bien que fronçant toujours les sourcils, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Hakuba. ''Euh… est-ce qu'il va bien, Kaito ?''

Kaito passa une demi-seconde à jubiler sur le fait que lui et Shinichi s'appellent maintenant par leurs prénoms avant d'hausser les épaules. ''Je suis sûr qu'il va bien, pas vrai ?''

Hakuba, qui avait à peine réussi à se redresser correctement, toussa légèrement. ''Bien sur.'' Il s'interrompit une seconde avant de reprendre rapidement :''Kudo-kun, Kuroba-kun est malheureusement tombé sous le piège de la luxure et est charnellement attiré par toi, et il pourrait aussi avoir le béguin pour… _d'a… d'accord, je suis désolé, j'arrête_,'' fit-il avant que Kaito ne pousse à nouveau son coude dans son ventre.

Shinichi cligna à nouveau des yeux.

Se demandant si il pourrait étrangler Hakuba sans que Shinichi ne le remarque (ce qui n'était probablement pas le cas), Kaito se colla un sourire agréable au visage et reprit :''En fait, Hakuba a des problèmes d'estomac et ne peut plus parler. Sans doute pour les cinq prochaines années.'' Dit-il en agitant son coude, faisant frémir Hakuba avant de jeter un bras autour du détective blond. ''Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie.''

''Euh… d'accord,'' répondit Shinichi. Il eu l'air de débattre intérieurement avec quelque chose avant de se pencher rapidement vers lui, ses lèvres effleurant doucement son oreille.

''Si tu avais le béguin pour moi, ou même…euh… une «attraction charnelle » pour moi, tu aurais pu dire quelque chose. Je serais honoré de faire de toi une « jeune fille souillée »,'' murmura-t-il doucement. A cela, Kaito faillit laisser tomber Hakuba sur-le-champ. Puis, Shinichi recula, avec un sourire significatif, et s'en alla comme si de rien n'était.

Kaito se sentit rougir de dix nuances différentes.

Hakuba, qui avait malheureusement tout entendu de ce que Shinichi avait dit, s'évanouit sur le coup.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :**

***Gakuran : uniforme japonais**

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Euh… sexy ! Shinichi est bien sûr… euh… sexy… ?**

**Je me sens un peu mal pour Hakuba, en revanche. Son super plan pour embarrasser Kaito pour lui faire avouer qu'il était KID s'est quelque peu retourné contre lui, on dirait.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit morceau de guimauve ! – Luna.**


End file.
